zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
'''Bombs' are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are some of the most frequently appearing items in the series, appearing in every game except Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Bombs are powerful explosives that Link can use to destroy obstacles blocking his path or to damage enemies and bosses. Its appearance is that of a metallic orb filled with explosive powder with a long fuse. Bombs appear in many variations; one common variation is the Bomb Flowers, a strain of plant whose fruit carries many of the same properties a regular bomb has. Bombchus, in some games, are Bombs that Link can set down and they will move in a line until they collide with something; in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, however, Link can draw a path on his map and the Bombchu will follow the path until collision or the end of the path. Water Bombs are bombs that Link can use underwater, though only when his feet are firmly planted on the ground with Iron Boots. Bomblings are a breed of living insects that explode. The Powder Keg is a massive explosive barrel with a timer fuse. Additionally, Bombs can be used together with arrows to create Bomb Arrows. There is even a mask that has a bomb-like effect. Bombs can normally be carried without any special requirements. However, in some games, Bomb Bags are needed in order to carry safely Bombs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bombs are the key to easily defeating many enemies. They can be found in many dungeons, purchased in stores, and dropped by enemies. They are the only things that can destroy Breakable Walls. Unlike most bombs later in the series, these do not harm Link when they are used. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are two types of bombs. Both can be purchased at the Bomb Shop in the Dark World. The Super Bomb is a special type of bomb that is necessary only to break open a cracked wall in the Pyramid of Power. Inside is a Great Fairy's Fountain, where Link is given the Golden Sword and Silver Arrow from the cursed Great Fairy. It can only be obtained after completing Misery Mire. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bombs can be purchased in the Mabe Village Shop and found as floating items in certain areas. Similarly to in The Legend of Zelda, the bomb's explosion will not damage Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A Bomb Bag containing Bombs is the main item in Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in the child part of the game. Two upgrades can obtained at Goron City and the Bombchu Bowling Alley, allowing Link to carry 30 and 40 bombs. Until he finds the Bomb Bag, Link can utilize only Bomb Flowers, which he can use only once he has acquired the Goron's Bracelet. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bombs can be purchased in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town if Link has purchased a Bomb Bag. They are necessary to destroy the huge snowballs blocking the way to the Snowhead region of Termina. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bombs both look like and have the same function as the ones appearing in The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening. Ordinarily, Link will take damage if he is caught in the blast; however, the Blast Ring renders Link impervious to damage from bomb blasts. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Bombs can be found on several Item Podiums. They can be detonated on command and are vital in the first phase of the battle against Vaati. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At one point, Bombs are needed for Link to open the door to Jabun's cavern at the back of Outset Island. Link travels to Windfall Island, where he finds that Tetra and her pirates have docked for the night after stealing bombs from the Bomb Shop on the island. Link listens in on a conversation about the password needed to enter the ship. Using this password, Link enters the Pirate Ship. Inside, Link must complete another platform mini-game with Niko. As his reward, he is given some of the surplus Bombs the pirates had stolen. Using the Bombs via the cannon mounted on his ship, the King of Red Lions, Link manages to destroy the rock blocking the door to Jabun's cave. After talking to Jabun, he is given Nayru's Pearl. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Bombs are items used by Link and Shadow Link. They are located in certain levels on Item Podiums. If Link finds a Great Fairy, she will upgrade the Bombs to Level 2 Bombs, which are much larger and inflict greater damage. Also existing are Giant Bombs, which are those generally used by Shadow Link or found in chests. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Regular bombs can be exchanged for Remote Bombs with the Minish Belari after getting the regular bombs and fusing Kinstones with Gentari, the Minish Elder. These silver-colored bombs have no fuse and can explode at a chosen time, allowing Link to time hits on enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link can purchase bombs primarily from Barnes' Bombs in Kakariko Village. They have very similar uses to previous games, though they now roll down slopes. There are also two other type of bombs in this game: Water Bombs, which can explode underwater; and Bomblings, mobile bombs that move a short distance before exploding. Bombs are needed to enter Lanayru Provine Water Bombs are, at one point, needed in order for Link to enter Lakebed Temple. Bomblings are completely optional; they are, at times, convenient to have, however. Link can also combine his arrows and bombs to make Bomb Arrows, a type of arrow that, as the name suggests, has the force and power of a bomb combined with the distance and accuracy of an arrow. Bombs can also be thrown farther than usual by riding Epona. Strangely, bombs cannot be picked up by methods such as cutting grass or breaking jars. They can only be bought from a store or found in chests. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bombs are the main item in the Temple of Wind, the second dungeon in the game. They are necessary in order to destroy two bosses: Cyclok and Dongorongo. They can be found in bundles of three in Item Bulbs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Bomb Bag can be purchased from Beedle's Air Shop for 500 Rupees, as well as ten bombs for 100 Rupees. They may also be found hidden inside Item Bulbs, pots, or as spoils left behind by defeated monsters. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bombs can be used in a number of different ways. Link can drop, throw, or even roll them as one would a bowling ball. Additionally, the Beetle can be used to grab bombs in dungeons. Non-canon appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In all three games in the Super Smash Bros. series, Link can use bombs as his Down B special move. He can throw them with the A Button; they will detonate in his hand if he takes too long to throw them. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Link's bombs take on the appearance of those manufactured by Barnes. Also, Toon Link's Bombs have a wider blast radius, though they are less powerful. Soulcalibur II Bombs once again appear as one of Link's special attacks. They are useful items for hitting opponents when they are on the ground. On contact with an opponent, the bomb will skyrocket the opponent in the air; but it does not have a large blast radius. If the Bomb is held for too long, it will create the same effect on Link as if he had been hit with a Bomb. See also * Blast Mask * Bob-omb * Bomb Arrow * Bomb Bag * Bombchu * Bombling * Bomb Flower * Powder Keg * Remote Bomb * Super Bomb * Tingle Bomb * Water Bomb es:Bombas Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items